Sun and Moon, Day and Night, Dark and Light
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Sasunaru/Narusasu fic. You might need tissues depending on how sensitive you are. *Warning* LEMON! Please Review


It was one of those nights again, dark, alone, and eerie. His raven hair wind ruffled, eyes dull and boring. He slowly walked past the dark alleys, after a long night. His senses flared when he heard a muffled scream.

"_What was that…?_" Sasuke warily thought. That's when he came upon three people in the alley.

Two darker silhouetted people and the other a small blond about his age. He was being held down and forced to let the two others have their way with him. Then something clicked in his mind, he knew that blond, it was his best friend who he had just seen about and hour ago before leaving.

"Hey! Get off him you assholes!" the raven screamed, running towards them. The two men quickly stood, dropping the blond harshly to the cement. He let out a soft moan in agony. The raven attacked them before they could get far, leaving their bodies back in the alley. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking over to his friend's body, his chest was heaving and he seemed to be on the borderline of consciousness.

Sasuke quickly picked him up and carried him, more like ran him, to his house with a fearful look on his face. He set Naruto into a cold bath, about two inches full of water. Naruto cringed and peeked one eye open to see the raven.

"S-sasuke, please, it hurts so much…" Naruto begged, his eyes clouding up with tears. Sasuke gently washed Naruto's body off, removing the dirt, blood, and semen from the now dead men.

Sasuke gently lifted Naruto out of the bath, drying him gently with a soft towel.

"Naruto, I need you to go on your hands and knees, I need to make sure you'll be okay without going to the hospital." Sasuke gently spoke to Naruto, helping him all the way. Sasuke looked over Naruto's hole, noticing small terrors and bruising. It was bleeding profusely, so Sasuke did a quick hand sign to start healing the wounds. Naruto cringed and cried out, feeling the pain again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered out, barely having enough energy left to stay awake. Sasuke finished and quickly got an ointment for Naruto's injury.

"You can fall asleep when I'm finished, no ones stopping you from doing so. Just not yet." Sasuke hushed Naruto, fixing up his major injury, compared to the others.

Sasuke stood and wrapped a warm robe around Naruto, carrying him to his bed. He lay him softly down and pulled the covers over him. Naruto moved very little, but curled up as Sasuke lay next to him, going after the heat source.

"Thank y-you..." Naruto whispered, before passing out into a happier dream state. Sasuke just smiled and fell off into a light sleep next to the blond.

That morning Sasuke woke up o a sleeping mop of blond hair. He remembered what had happened just the night before and pulled naruto closer, accidentally waking him in the process.

"No, no, where am I?" Naruto asked frantic, completely horrified, only remembering what had been done to him.

"Naruto, it's okay. You're safe with me, but could you tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked, helping spin Naruto over so he could look at him. Naruto's fear-filled cerulean eyes turned soft as he saw Sasuke. He instantly cuddled closer to his friend, needing more of his heat and care.

"Sasuke, it still hurts…" Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sat up, moving the covers off of them and making Naruto bend over so he could check again.

"Hey, this is a little embarrassing you know…" Naruto futilely mumbled, not caring what Sasuke was doing. As long as it was for better, and as long as it was Sasuke doing it.

"It's much better than before," Sasuke said, pulling the robe Naruto wore down and placing the blankets back over him.

"Can we, please, take me to the hospital. They can do more than this." Naruto said, holding back a few tears that wanted to fall free, feeling like a defenseless child again.

"They would just tell me to keep doing what I have been and applying the ointment. Just get some rest and I'll handle it, okay." Sasuke said, smiling half heartedly, wishing Naruto wasn't going through all of this.

"I'll tell you what happened, just please stay with me." Naruto choked out letting his tears fall, knowing Sasuke was there to catch them.

"Of course I'll stay with you. I'll always be here when you need me, just ask." Sasuke said lying back down next to Naruto and letting him snuggle into his chest again.

"Thank you for everything." Naruto whispered, looking up at Sasuke with admiration and hope.

" I'm just helping my closet friend out, don't worry about it." Sasuke whispered to Naruto, gently kissing him on the forehead. Naruto sighed, then began:

"They were big people, they wouldn't back down for anything. They weren't drunk or high; they just needed someone to pound into. I was that unlucky person. They," Naruto paused to take a big shuddering breath before continuing, "They just caught me off guard, dragged me back into the dark. They ripped my clothes off and went in with it dry. It was huge; I was being split in two. It hurt so much, my insides were burning, tearing, bleeding. Nothing could have been more painful and I mainly lost consciousness after that." Naruto sobbed out, clinging to Sasuke's chest for dear life. Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger and hate, wanting nothing more than to mutilate the dead bodies of those men.

Rape was bad enough, but rape by your own gender was just going to far. Sasuke held Naruto closely waiting for all the tears to stop falling, they didn't. He kept sobbing, not only for what had happened to him, but also for making Sasuke deal with all this. Now knowing that Sasuke would never love him because his body was tainted. He couldn't possibly take it. He had loved him for years but never had the guts to tell him.

"It's okay Naruto, just let it out. Just let it out so you can be happy again." Sasuke forced out, letting some tears slip down his face.

He loved his little blond dobe. He hated seeing him like this, but he knew now that Naruto wouldn't be able to ever love him back. After this ordeal Naruto wouldn't want to really be near any men again. Sasuke silently cried next to his love.

"Sasuke…" Naruto managed to say, making said person look at him, "Please forgive me for this, but I-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke gently kissed him. It was a tender kiss, making Naruto's tears stop.

"I know dobe, I know." Sasuke smiled, pulling away from Naruto and rest his head on the pillow. Naruto curled up into his chest more and smiled, knowing Sasuke was going to be all right with him there.

"Thank you Sasuke. You're the only one who ever truly accepted me as a friend. I don't want you to leave me or hurt me, and I nor you.' Naruto murmured. Sasuke just smiled a grand smile and patted Naruto's head.

"How about we go make breakfast for us?" Sasuke questioned Naruto as he looked up at him with deep cerulean eyes.

"Ramen…?" Naruto hastily asked his eyes showing worry.

"No naruto, you need something healthier, I don't want you to get sick. What else do you like?" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto's face fell, and then softened into a smile.

"Anything would be fine Sasuke." Naruto beamed back at him, sitting up, only to cringe.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke quickly asked, placing a hand on Naruto's back for support. Naruto's face slowly went back to normal as the pain numbed.

"No, I'm not alright. It hurts and I feel filthy, Sasuke," Naruto looked up at the raven with clouded eyes full of sorrow, "Please help me to the shower."

"Of course, after that I can apply the ointment again and you can get some pain medication." Sasuke spoke as he lifted Naruto bridal style off the messy bed and down the hall into the bathroom.

Naruto softly sat on the toilet's covered lid and waited for Sasuke to start a hot bath for him. Sasuke left the water running and grabbed a couple of items from the small-mirrored cabinet. Sasuke slowly stripped out of his clothes, making Naruto blush and turn away. Naruto watched as Sasuke slipped into the bath, motioning for Naruto to also come in.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, slipping in next to Sasuke, the hot water making his pain numb and relax, "Why do you do this for me, why do you love me?"

"I've always loved you Naruto. It's because you're not like everyone else and I hold you close to me, you're a unique person." Sasuke replied, starting to clean Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto said closing his eyes, relaxing as Sasuke did all the work. Sasuke carefully cleaned his wounds, making sure that he didn't hurt Naruto more. Sasuke released the stopper so all the water could drain out, grabbing a towel after getting out and wrapping it around his waist.

"Naruto, don't tell me you fell asleep?" Sasuke asked, leaning over to look at Naruto.

"No, but I'm relaxed enough." Naruto said, his eyes still closed. Sasuke smirked and lifted him out of the tub, drying him off and making him go on his hands and knees yet again.

"You're starting to get a lot better, and there's not much damage except for bruising." Sasuke said, placing the ointment over Naruto's hole and on the wounds.

"That's good then." Naruto slightly moaned, as Sasuke's digit prodded his hole.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked confused at why Naruto had moaned.

"It's nothing, it just hurt a bit." Naruto said, pulling away from Sasuke and grabbing a towel to cover his lower half.

"I'll get you some clean clothes." Sasuke said, walking off to his bedroom.

"_That was close, thank Kami he just didn't assume anything._" Naruto thought as he sighed in relief.

Sasuke walked back into the room carrying a dark blue shirt and black sweatpants for Naruto, and a black T-shirt and jeans for himself. Naruto changed along with Sasuke, standing up.

"The pains gone for now." Naruto said, leaning against the sink. His hand running through his think blond locks. He felt a bit more comfortable and normal again, which he was grateful for.

"Well, here's a few pain killer's and a glass of water. I'll be in the kitchen cooking, come find me when you're finished." Sasuke said, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto looked around the bathroom just an average one. Simple tiling on the floor, nice rugs laid out to make walking more comfortable. Bathtub with a shower, clean Toilet, nice Sink with mirrored cabinets in front of it. Naruto lazily sat on the toilet seat again, holding his head in his hands, thinking.

"_Why did I moan because of that?_" he asked himself, "_Why did it even feel good after what happened?_" Naruto stood and walked over to the sink to splash water on his face. Waking him up completely. "_I do love Sasuke, I suppose it's okay then._" Naruto hurriedly came to the conclusion. He walked out of the bathroom, turning the lights off, to where he assumed the kitchen was.

There Sasuke stood, his jeans hugging his ass and showing it off, skin tight black shit showing muscle. The best part was that Sasuke was in an white apron. Naruto couldn't help but stare at it hungrily, walking towards Sasuke, hugging him from behind.

"You feeling better already?" Sasuke asked, smiling at the blond while waiting for the water to boil.

"Of course, seeing you like this would make anyone feel better." Naruto exclaimed, spinning Sasuke around so he could face him.

"You think?" Sasuke asked, hugging Naruto back. He smiled and kissed Naruto passionately on the lips. Naruto kissed back, pulling away to talk again.

"So you are making ramen?" he asked, looking behind Sasuke to see the noodles in boiling water.

"Yea, only for you." Sasuke said, turning back around to continue working.

"You know, I'm not really hungry for ramen anymore." Naruto mumbled into the ravens shoulder.

"Then what are you hungry for?" Sasuke asked seductively, catching onto what Naruto was saying.

"You." Naruto replied huskily, grabbing Sasuke and smashing their lips together. Sasuke snaked his hands into Naruto's golden hair, making the kiss more intimate. Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's finely toned chest and stomach, moaning into the kiss.

Sasuke took Naruto's shirt off with his own, revealing each other's upper body. Sasuke groaned in delight, forcing their lips back together. Naruto dominated the kiss, exploring Sasuke's moist cavern and pausing to suck on his tongue a bit. Sasuke moaned and arched his back into Naruto, causing their clothed erections to rub against each other.

"Damn Naruto…" Sasuke gasped out, eyes closed from the intense pleasure. Naruto just smiled into the kiss, only to release with a soft "pop".

"You know how you make me feel?" Naruto asked, eyes clouded with lust, stripping off his and Sasuke's pants. Revealing two large tents in their boxers. Sasuke noticeably blushed, trying to cover it up. "Don't hide it Sasuke, I want to see all of you." Naruto growled out, savagely attacking Sasuke's neck right at his pulse point. Sasuke stiffened and whimpered as Naruto bit, leaving a darkened mark.

"P-please…" Sasuke moaned, being lifted by Naruto and wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist.

"Patience." Naruto said, carrying Sasuke to his bed and harshly throwing him onto it. Sasuke grumbled and stared at Naruto, only to have his eyes widen when he saw the look of lust and want in Naruto's eyes.

"Naru-" Sasuke was cut off, being pounced on by Naruto like a panther and it's prey. Sasuke let out a high-pitched yelp as Naruto firmly gripped his cock. Naruto ripped off Sasuke's dark navy boxers, throwing them somewhere in the dimly lighted room. Sasuke moaned loudly and arched beautifully off the bed as Naruto pumped his member.

"I want to taste you S'uke." Naruto groaned out, leaning his head down to Sasuke's dick, which was steadily leaking pre-cum.

"What, wait, Ah!" Sasuke shouted out as Naruto engulfed his member in a moist heat. Sasuke's body jerked, his head snapping from side to side, mouth open, panting. Trying futilely to buck into the moist cavern, Naruto's strong arm held his hips down.

Naruto kept sucking Sasuke until his whole body tensed. Naruto smirked around the organ, deep-throating Sasuke. Sasuke threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he released into Naruto's, wonderful, mouth. His eyes, only seeing white, his body, only feeling unbearable pleasure.

Naruto greedily drank up every bit of Sasuke's hot, white seed, not wasting one drop. He started stroking his member back to life as Sasuke was getting over the high of his orgasm. Their bodies glistening with sweat.

"N-naru…. to" Sasuke gasped out, trying to find his breath. Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke tenderly on the lips.

"This may hurt a little bit, bare with me." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, grabbing a bottle of lube. He cracked open the cap and generously poured it on his hands.

"L-lemons…?" Sasuke asked, finally catching his breath. Naruto snickered.

"Yea, lemon scented," Naruto said teasing Sasuke's virgin tight entrance, then moving his head down to lick at it. Sasuke couldn't hold back a moan, "And lemon flavored."

Sasuke groaned as Naruto's tongue probed at his entrance, until he plunged it right in, making Sasuke yelp in surprise. Naruto kept teasing Sasuke until he replaced his tongue with two fingers.

"Ah, Naruto, it hurts…" Sasuke whimpered as Naruto started stretching him. Naruto hushed him with a passionate kiss, all the while taking his crimson red-black boxers off, property of Sasuke.

"Yea, it'll hurt more, but just wait." Naruto said confidently, bringing Sasuke's spirits back up. He added another finger, making Sasuke squirm and clench around him. "Relax." Naruto growled out, his fingers getting crunched together. Sasuke loosened up a bit as Naruto started toying with his perked nipples, sucking on one and teasing the other with his free hand.

He soon felt Sasuke was stretched enough and removed his fingers, making Sasuke feel at a loss.

"You didn't get to feel the pleasure yet, don't complain." Naruto stifled out, lining up his lubed erection with Sasuke's light pink hole. He slowly pushed in, having Sasuke cry out and grip onto his shoulders, digging his nails in deep. A few tears slipped out of Sasuke's eyes from the pain. Naruto slowly went in until he reached the hilt, stopping to let Sasuke get used to it.

"_Damn, he's so fucking tight._" Naruto screamed in his head, using all his will power not to pound Sasuke senselessly into the bed. His cock was throbbing with enough need as it was.

"M-move." Sasuke finally managed to say. Naruto smirked and latched his mouth onto Sasuke's neck, pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in. Sasuke cried out, leaving Naruto to do it again. That's when Naruto hit it dead on, with one single thrust. Sasuke's prostate.

"FUCK NARUTO! H-harder!" Sasuke screamed out, thrusting down to get Naruto to go deeper. Naruto complied, ramming into Sasuke with all his force, going deeper, hitting Sasuke's little bundle of nerves every time, making Sasuke swoon. Sasuke was screaming out every time Naruto thrust into him. Naruto was panting and finding it hard to catch his breath when Sasuke went over the edge.

His eyes snapped open, only seeing white fire as his insides ripped out of him violently. Ribbons of cum splattered his stomach and Naruto's. His mouth opened in a scream of Naruto's name as he shook fiercely.

Naruto clenched his fists into the bed behind Sasuke as his walls clenched and tightened painfully around him, making him also go over the edge.

"Shit, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out, coating Sasuke's inner-walls. Sasuke fell completely to the bed, Naruto pulling out of him and doing the same.

They both lay there, sweating and panting. Getting through the after-glow of sex. Naruto caught his breath, picking Sasuke up and taking them into the shower to wash up, again. The water was cold and cooled them down. Sasuke got them some more clothes to where and they went to relax outside on the patio.

It was about midday and partially cloudy. Naruto let Sasuke rest his head on his lap, basking in the warmth of the light. Sasuke slowly fell asleep, extremely exhausted from their previous activities. Naruto smiled and stroked his dark hair, forgetting about his hunger, already fed. Naruto planed a gentile kiss on Sasuke's temple.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said to his little sleeping angel. Sasuke opened his emotion filled eyes to look into Naruto's.

"I love you to, please, stay with me forever?" Sasuke asked, pushing a small box in front of Naruto's nose. Naruto cocked his head and stared at him perplexed, slowly taking the box and opening it. It was a shining gold ring with swirls of burnt orange copper and onyx lacing around the sides. It held a heart that was half opal and half ruby for Sasuke's and his birthdays. Engraved on the inside were these words:

_You and I are the Sun and Moon, Day and Night, Dark and Light. Nothing the same, except one thing, the love to each other that we both bring. _

Naruto clutched the ring and looked down at Sasuke, eyes welling over with tears. "I've wanted nothing more than this, forever and ever." With that being said, Naruto sealed it with a sweet kiss to the lips.

"_Sun and Moon, Day and Night, Dark and Light. Nothing the same, except one thing, the love to each other that we both bring. Opposites attract, that is true, and it's not because of this that I'm drawn to you. You are my one and only, to which I give my heart, so yours is not lonely. I love you, the three simple words that hold my life, that is true."_


End file.
